Swinging
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. In a bid to save their failing relationship, Eret and Heather come to Hiccup and Astrid with an... unusual request. (mainly) Hiccstrid with side orders of Eretstrid and Heathcup.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! This is a new one for me (amazing right?), but hey that's what prompting is for.**

 **Hiccup/Astrid and Eret/Heather with some swapping (strictly heterosexual no slash here).**

 **The story is ultimately a Hiccstrid fic, but there'll be Heathcup and Eretstrid.**

 **As for the rest... read and see!**

-HTTYD-

Sharing a look with her boyfriend as she locked the door of her flat, Astrid was a little stunned. Her best friend, Heather, and her boyfriend had recently left after one hell of a conversation.

To cut it short; the two had invited Astrid and her boyfriend Hiccup to a _swinging_ club. With them. To have sex with each others partners... it had Astrid thrown and Hiccup looked no better.

"So... what do you think?"

Hiccup shrugged absently, fiddling with the little braid at the side of his hair that she had put there. It was a nervous habit of his.

"It wasn't what I had in mind when I suggested a double date, that's for sure."

"Yeah, me neither."

Awkwardness was thick in the air, neither partner totally sure what to say. The thing was... Eret and Heather had been together years longer than Hiccup and Astrid. She and Heather were best friends.

Maybe Astrid was being a little silly by worrying?

"You wanna sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow? Only I got an early shift at the car shop."

Astrid knew Hiccup didn't know what to say any better than she did. So she agreed, and the two got ready for bed silently. Slid under the shared covers of her bed in an equally soundless manner. Hiccup did lean over to kiss her goodnight, but he didn't immediately pull her into their usual spooning position. Astrid almost rolled over to question him - she didn't like the nights sleeping alone when he wasn't at her place or she at his, missing his warmth - when a hand wrapped around her waist.

She was just overthinking. Astrid closed her eyes, enjoying the steady thump of Hiccup's heartbeat against her back and his arm a firm weight around her. Hiccup was probably just tired and that was why he was quiet. Satisfied with her mental reasoning, Astrid slept rather soundly.

Hiccup was back to normal the next morning too, making her extra crispy bacon sandwiches and coffee, kissing her goodbye as he left for work. He was as comfortable in her flat as if he lived there himself. Astrid smiled to herself as she found a post-it note with a smiley face in her lunch for work, much preferring when Hiccup was staying over to grabbing a meal deal from the cafe opposite work when he wasn't.

Heading out to work herself, Astrid caught up with Heather when she got there. Work was where she had met Heather and Eret, already an established couple by then.

"Eret not on the same today?"

Heather shook her head, something in her face tightening before smoothing out into her usual smile.

"Nah. Management decided to separate us more often. Someone probably complained."

Tutting in disapproval as she slipped into her apron, Astrid picked up her trusty pad and pen before heading out to work. Heather worked the kitchen of the pub, Eret behind the bar where respectable alcoholics started as early as ten in the morming. Astrid did the waiting tables, but she enjoyed it. She met plenty of interesting people, recognised regulars and got tipped pretty well for her genial, friendly service.

Plus her boss was chilled out, happy everyone did their job. Wiping her damp hands on her apron to remove condensation from carrying cold drinks, Astrid turned to see how Heather was doing. Her friend was busy serving Bucket and Mulch, two of their regular heavy drinkers who never seemed to actually _get_ drunk. Astrid was quite fond of the mad old couple. There had been the odd scrap with new customers about their openness toward them being gay, but Bucket pushed them and Mulch clocked them around the head.

Problem solved.

"Hey guys, how are you today?"

"Can't complain! Especially wi' these wonderful ales."

Mulch answered, grinning through his massive beard. Bucket was staring off into space as usual, masses of hair escaping from under the metallic helmet thing he wore to protect himself from falling over, which he did alot.

Astrid waited until their break to broach the topic hanging in the air between she and Heather, standing out on the roof littered with cigarette ends and empty coffee cups that escaped the unfit-for-purpose bins. Heather smoked; Astrid liked the fresh air and leaning over the edge to scare passers-by. She blamed Ruffnut for that.

"So... about last night."

Heather looked up from her cigarette, pulling on the cancer stick again and blowing out a long stream of smoke.

"Look, it's not a big deal."

Astrid frowned to herself; it _sounded_ like a big deal to watch Hiccup have sex with Heather. For her to have sex with Eret.

"I'm worried it'll change mine and Hiccup's relationship. Hel, I'm worried it'll ruin our friendship. I love working with you and Eret."

Heather took another puff, then smiled.

"Don't worry. It's not gonna change a thing. Hel, might even bring you two closer, you never know."

Astrid pondered, remembering how she hoped she and Hiccup would last like Heather and Eret.

"You and Eret aren't worried?"

"Nope. We've been talking about it for a while."

Having a little think while Heather finished her cigarette, Astrid watched as steam swirled away in the wind while her coffee rapidly cooled. She trusted Heather... and the longer more stable couple were set on it not changing anything.

"Coming back in? I'm freezing!"

"That's because smoking is bad for your circulation."

"Eat me."

Heather wasn't acting any differently with her for someone who had suggested she would like to swap partners. In the same room. Sexually. Maybe Astrid _was_ reading too much into it. She absolutely needed to have a more in depth chat with Hiccup about it though. Which she couldn't do until they were both home from work.

Hiccup was already at her place when she returned, work overalls tied around his waist and chest bare as he tinkered with her broken laptop. Her kitchen smelled like him, grease and oil and a little smoky... it was sexy as hell and Astrid was generally hard pushed not to just mount him when he got back from work.

"Afternoon milady! Where have you been?"

He always greeted her like that, interested to hear about even the most mundane parts of her day.

"Oh, the usual. Went to work, took over the world and declared everyone my slave. But that was a lot of effort so I just quit, served some drinks and came back here."

Hiccup chuckled, fiddling with the tiny parts of hardware that didn't seem to want to work for her.

"Any luck?"

"Yeah, there's some fried circuits. I think you must have put it down on some water or something... I'll pick up the stuff to fix it in a couple of days when I'm next up that way."

Astrid smiled and rubbed his messy mop gratefully, which Hiccup protested as he hadn't showered yet and he had been all sweaty. She didn't mind, not at all.

"Coffee?"

"I'd love one."

Hiccup had cleared up the mess on her table when she was done busying herself by the kettle, and the view of his lean torso across the kitchen table was as appealing a view as it ever was.

"So... should we talk about the elephant in the room?"

"Snotlout is here?"

Hiccup snorted, laughing at Astrid's joke as he put down his coffee to avoid spilling it in his amusement.

"No. You think I'd be topless if he was? All I'd hear is his insistence on feeding me protein and torturing me in a gym."

"Fair point. So... Eret and Heather."

"I'm guessing you saw them today?"

"Just Heather, Eret wasn't on the same shift."

Hiccup nodded in understanding, taking a sip of coffee.

"Ok. So did you talk to her about it?"

"Yeah. She said her and Eret have been talking about doing it for ages."

"Why us though? I mean I assume these places have other couples they can... trade with."

Astrid stirred her mug, ensuring none of sugar had pooled at the bottom un-dissolved.

"I don't know... trust, I guess? They know us, so it's not as scary a first time as just turning up to have sex with strangers."

Hiccup tapped his jaw with his thumb, a sign he was forming difficult thoughts into words.

"You're thinking about saying yes."

Astrid was very much on the fence, but couldn't deny she had been thinking about it a lot over the last twenty four hours.

"Heather said it's no big deal and won't change anything. I guess I trust her judgement? And they've been together years so they might well know better how it will or won't affect them or us... I think what I'm saying is we try it and maybe it's for us, maybe it's not. Better to regret what you did than didn't experience?"

The little crease between Hiccup's eyebrow tightened in thought as he frowned lightly, then smoothed out.

"Maybe. I guess it's just my own ego giving me problems."

Assuming he meant Eret's ribbing that Hiccup was 'Mr Vanilla', she probed him on it gently.

"How so?"

"Watching you... with another guy. With a guy built totally different to me. Maybe I'm worried you'll like him better."

Astrid got up immediately, crossing the room to curl her arm around Hiccup's head and press it in to her chest. It usually cheered him up.

"I'll never like anyone more than you you dolt. And I'll have to see you with Heather, she's taller and has the whole tomboy vibe and she's not a blonde. But I trust you'll still like me best after."

She wasn't one hundred percent convinced, but letting Hiccup wallow in self-doubt was not an option. He hummed in the back of his throat as Astrid petted his hair, nuzzling her chest and peeking up to see if he was in trouble his face on her boobs.

"Having fun?"

"Mhmm. So... are we saying yes to Heather and Eret?"

Part of Astrid had sort of hoped Hiccup would still be against the idea, which was ridiculous when she thought about it since she was the one who did much of the reasoning. But since he seemed to be on board, Astrid supposed they both were. Mostly.

"Yeah."

-HTTYD-

 **Hi I'm your author and I don't know how to write a couple broaching this topic. So if this chapter completely sucked... sorry Sq!**

 **But y'all know I'm good for the smut. So hopefully this didn't put you all off.**

 **I'll stop babbling now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be a third chapter. Just to clarify. Depending how long this took me, the third may not go up until after the updating of my active stories Adopted and It Never Happened.**

 **To the guest who asked about future Hicretstrid and Heathcupstrid - yes, both are on my list! But I'm working on cutting down my one shot/shorts list before any new stories.**

 **To the guest saying this has been done before... maybe it has, maybe it hasn't. I didn't check. I'm fulfilling a prompt for a friend.**

-HTTYD-

One week later, Astrid found herself pulling up outside 'the place'. Stepping out of her car, Astrid saw Hiccup already off his motorcycle and wondered if the lack of usual butterflies his leathers gave him was a bad omen. Or perhaps just nerves?

He was stood next to Heather and Eret, who were looking up at the big building that gave Astrid Victorian vibes. Nothing outwardly screamed seedy sex dungeon, and the car park was well lit with a security guard who lock-boxed her car keys. So far, not terrifying. Hiccup smiled as she approached, slipping his arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her temple. The familiarity was welcome.

Eret was eyeing her a little now, though she supposed it made sense. They were about to have sex. Which meant Heather giving Hiccup the once over was pretty expected too.

"So what happens now?"

"We go check in. ID, wristbands, locker key. There's changing rooms if you wanna strip off in advance."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow at Eret, tucking his riding gloves into his jacket pocket.

"Wristbands? It's like an amusement park."

Heather winked.

"Well it is all about the _ride_ here."

Hiccup's cheeks coloured slightly as they went in, each presenting ID to ensure everyone was old enough to be there. A list on the wall explained what each wristband colour meant.

 **White** \- Staff, unavailable.

 **Black** \- Just watching, only available to first timers.

 **Red** \- Not approachable/here with partner(s) of the night.

 **Yellow** \- Approachable, but only as a couple.

 **Green** \- Approachable by all. Start with a drink!

 ** _Anybody struggling to take no for an answer will be asked to leave. No exceptions._**

 ** _Condoms will be used at all times._** ** _No exceptions._**

The hallway they stood in was surprisingly silent, carpeted in a thick red that silenced their footsteps. Wall sconces cast a flattering, seductive light on just about everything. An elegant sign indicated a bar, which someone was being roughly escorted out of as they stood there. The welcoming man gave them a store-bought-smile, trying to pacify and distract immediately.

"Please excuse the hostile action. We have a strict zero tolerance on interfering with anybodies drink, and this gentleman was obviously caught out."

Each took the red wristband, though Astrid could have sworn she saw Eret hang over the green for a second. Astrid herself was tempted to take the black. She was nervous, but so far the environment wasn't utterly terrifying. She half expected the sounds of rampant sex to reach her ears as soon as they walked in. They were each handed a locker key that hooked on to a loop on their wristband, then pointed up along the hallway.

"The bar is, naturally, a nudity free zone. Second on your left is the changing room, please make use of the complimentary protection available in every room. Just past the changing room is the staircase, which will lead you to the... ah, _entertainment_ of the evening."

The man acted as though he was being delicate and coquettish, though Astrid reckoned he made the same speech fifty times a night. Maybe more. She didn't know how busy this place was.

"Drink?"

Hiccup murmured, and Astrid nodded.

"Definitely."

She needed something to slow them down, adjust to the environment before they jumped in to the action. Ordering a rum and coke, Astrid sucked at the provided straw and watched Hiccup swirl his whiskey around his glass. He didn't drink a lot but his fathers friends were always trying to get him to, so Hiccup opted to stick to a drink that was _supposed_ to be enjoyed slowly.

Eret and Heather both downed their vodka tonics quickly, neither fans of beer or fruity flavorings like Astrid's coconut rum. They patiently waited for the other couple to finish, Eret mooching through the crimson bowl filled with an assortment of brightly coloured foil squares.

"Hey, H, they got your extra smalls here!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Eret's jibe, taking another measured sip of his whiskey. Astrid was making quick work of her own drink, wishing almost for another but knowing that she didn't want to have sex drunk, nor would the club let her. A friendly but keen-eyed bartender and two security guards ensured nobody was too drunk to consent to sex, nor drugged, the establishment apparently quite set on being as respectful and caring as a sex club _could_ be.

"I'm done. You?"

Hiccup whispered it to her, asking if Astrid still needed a minute and she appreciated it hugely. Nodding, she finished the last of her drink, fished out a half-melted ice cube and crunched it. Her boyfriend smiled at her little habit, swallowing the last of his glass and helping her stand from the bar stool. Paying and tipping the lovely bartender, the four left.

They made their way out and to the changing rooms, where Hiccup gained odd looks from a couple just exiting in his riding leathers while everyone else was dressed normally. Heather pulled her along into the Ladies room, wasting not a second in beginning to strip off. Astrid moved a bit more sedately, fingers a little clumsy on the top buttons of her slim white shirt.

"What's with you?"

Heather was down to underwear and peeling off her tights before Astrid had finished tussling with her skirts fastening. Her friend giggled, fingering the clasp on her bra before stripping that off too. Astrid grabbed one of the complimentary dressing gowns, a thin silky thing that didn't hide much but she wasn't willing to climb a staircase in her pants just yet. Reassuringly, it smelled only of washing powder and a light fabric softener.

"Been thinking about this all week, it's pretty hot don't you think?"

Astrid didn't answer; Eret was attractive enough but she wasn't _quite_ ready to declare the decision a success until she felt less nervous. As Heather and she packed their things into the pleasantly spacious lockers (they would need to be to accommodate Hiccup's leathers), Astrid slipped the gown over her mostly-bare body and let herself be led out.

"You not taking your hair down?"

Heather asked as she untied her braid, letting ebony locks fall free.

"Nope. Too much hassle to put it up again when I only did my hair like an hour before I left for here."

Plus... only Hiccup really saw her with it down. Heather had, obviously, and Eret probably had once or twice but there were plenty of strangers who hadn't. Her hair was staying up.

"About time! What were you two _doing_ in there?"

Hiccup was in boxers with a towel around his waist for a little modesty, adding to his self-conscious expression and slightly nervous posture. Eret was in his briefs and they hid _nothing,_ stretching over where he was already half-hard.

"Getting undressed? It's not like you two were wearing bras."

Eret tipped his head as a conceding motion. This side of the changing rooms, Astrid could hear... people. Clearly enjoying whatever they were doing. The stairway itself was clear, no bodily fluids or humping of any variety. The floors were wooden but clearly had underfloor heating, pleasant beneath their bare feet. Hiccup squeezed her hand as they walked up the stairs, and Astrid knew a moment of "let's just leave now" but she refused to chicken out.

The sounds of sex grew louder and Astrid saw one couple who were rather... vigorous through an open door. They seemed to responsible for much of the noise, and for a minute Astrid couldn't tear her eyes away. The atmosphere began to affect her, the first flickers of arousal making themselves known. Hiccup was squirming a little too.

"Hey, this ones comfy."

Eret indicated a room with sofas and beds in. And two other couples having sex, but they paid very little mind to the newcomers. Astrid wristbands, so like them they were there with specific... friends.

They were really there. It was time.

Eret took Astrid's hand and slowly led her to the sofa, Heather more bodily manoeuvring Hiccup to the empty bed. There were more bowls of condoms in that room too and _what was that woman doing?_ Before Astrid had fully processed, Eret was kissing her. He wasn't rough, but the pressure was firm and insistent and felt truly bizarre after only kissing Hiccup for a year.

Still... Eret wasn't a _bad_ kisser and Astrid knew this was why they were there. When she peeped over, Heather was kissing Hiccup just as thoroughly and already had the towel off, rubbing him through his boxers. Eret placed a hand under her chin and guided Astrid back, kissing her and gently tugging open the tie of her dressing gown.

"Relax Astrid, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Astrid let him drop the gown to the side, leaving her in only underwear. At least the room was warm enough. Eret gave her bare skin appreciative looks, then pushed her gently but firmly down onto the sofa behind her. Hiccup was already naked, wriggling beneath Heather as she stroked him to hardness and bit at his lower lip to draw whimpering gasps from Hiccup's throat.

Eret knelt on the floor, the tattoo on his chin stretching up to one side with a half-smirk on his mouth as Astrid's underwear came off. The sofa was plush, comfortable and Astrid half-sank into it. Eret grinned up at her, then wasted absolutely no time in lifting her legs over his shoulders, in kissing at a sensitive inner thigh.

She was wetter than she thought, discovering it when Eret's tongue raked across her clit and sent spasms of shock and pleasure through her limbs. Her nerves seemed almost ridiculous now and Astrid let herself _feel,_ clutching at the sofa cushions while Eret cupped her ass to lift her up toward his mouth better. When she managed to open her eyes for a minute, she saw Heather's mouth on Hiccup's sheathed cock, the man in question leant up on his elbows to watch her.

Gods, Eret was a man on a mission. Not better than Hiccup, but his enthusiasm and determination were big turn-ons and Astrid wasn't ashamed to admit she was enjoying the way he traced nonsense shapes with his tongue, jumping when he managed to slip two fingers inside her and nudge the hidden spot within. Her thighs tightened and trembled around his head, the promise of a climax closing in...

Then he _stopped!_

Astrid growled but Eret was smirking, grabbing the towel Heather had discarded to wipe his face and looking utterly unapologetic.

"Damnit Eret!"

He leant in, still smirking.

"Sorry babe, but I want you nice and tightly wound when we fuck."

Astrid shoved him down on the sofa, figuring two could play his game and pulling off his boxers. He was a little longer than Hiccup, but not as thick. On visual, her boyfriend was better.

Eret watched as she grabbed a flavoured condom (that she highly doubted would taste anything like the advertised flavour) to roll over his shaft, one arm slung over the armrest of the sofa behind his head as though displaying the taut muscles of his triceps and lateral region. It took her a minute to actually work up the nerve to do it, somehow finding this more personal and intimate than Eret going down on her had been.

As predicted, the 'grape' flavour was more like a sad Vimto, but it was better than latex alone and Eret was a responsive, appreciative receiver. He gasped and bucked and whined when Astrid placed a warning hand against his rocking hips, but seemed to be doing his best not to just fuck into Astrid's mouth.

If she looked up from her kneeling position, Astrid would have seen Hiccup's eyes on them.

* * *

Now, Hiccup had never been intimate with Heather before in any way, granted. But he knew her pretty well for a friend - as probably proven by their presence as a foursome in a sex club. And he had never known her to be quite so... forward. Dominant, even. Not that Hiccup wasn't used to such a thing, regularly pinned down and fucked by Astrid, a girl who knew what she liked and Hiccup willingly gave it to her.

Heather though... at first it almost felt like Heather was trying to pull more from him. As though she wanted more than Hiccup could give, more than he understood how to. After a time though, the beast began to calm as his body responded, Heather's animalistic hunger sated somewhat by his proof of desire.

Everything was more... rushed, foreplay a race to the main event rather than a prelude, a promise of pleasure before everything became hot and messy.

Even so, the environment served to build an atmosphere Hiccup's body responded to, and he found himself active when Heather rolled the condom over his cock to suck him off. Her mouth was hot and eager, tongue massaging the underside of his shaft until Hiccup saw stars. He glanced over to Astrid again, seeing her performing similarly for Eret and the tattooed man looked to be quite enjoying it.

Tearing his eyes away - it was hardly fair to Heather to pay all attention to Astrid when the dark-haired girl was putting so much effort in - Hiccup tapped her cheek, pulled her back up toward him.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really. I just believe in reciprocation."

Heather went willingly when Hiccup guided her to lay on the bed, arching and moaning for even the faintest touch as he explored the unfamiliar territory of a new body. She was sensitive in places Astrid wasn't, like the dip below her ribcage, but barely reacted to gentle caresses along her waist that would have Astrid writhing.

His fingers dipped before his mouth did, finding Heather slick and aroused and it sparked low in his gut with heated knowledge of him being the cause. Heather arched up against his mouth immediately, spreading her legs wider in invitation. Hiccup tested his strokes, differed between using the tip of his tongue and flattening the muscle until he could ascertain what Heather reacted most to.

If he had to guess, Hiccup would say Heather hadn't had oral sex performed on her in a while judging by how quickly she was devolving, clutching his hair and swearing under her breath. Either that or he was pretty good... Astrid certainly said so, but Hiccup wasn't that vain.

"Fuck Hiccup, gonna- uh, gonna come!"

He would be surprised if people in the _next_ room hadn't heard that, let alone the people sharing the room they were in. It was remarkably easy for Hiccup to put that fact to the back of his mind, having actually almost forgotten they had an audience of sorts once nerves faded under Heather's hungry touch.

Heather had barely stopped trembling from her climax before Hiccup found himself being tossed on his back, long legs folding themselves either side of narrow hips. Having lost the condom sometime in the squirming and rolling around the bed, Hiccup reached to his left for another one and Heather took it from his hand.

Hiccup cast another look to Astrid, watching as Eret canted up her hips while Astrid leant on all fours. Her face was slack with pleasure, her moans ringing in his ears even when he turned back to Heather. Her hair fell down around her shoulders, the soft lighting casting her face into shadows and Hiccup's hips bucked when Heather stroked him to ensure he was erect, then rolled the condom down over him.

Heather mounted him quick and sure, biting her lip as she sank down Hiccup's erection. Based on the glimpses he had caught, Eret wasn't as girthy as Hiccup and so maybe Heather had to adjust for it. She was surprisingly tight for having just come, hot and slick as she wrapped around him intimately.

"Gods Hiccup, we shoulda done this sooner."

He didn't really know how to answer, but luckily Heather didn't really seem to expect any real response. Once she adjusted to him, Hiccup found that he really was just there for the _ride._ Heather hadn't been kidding.

Heather rode him with confidence and intent, bouncing herself on his cock and rolling her hips in slow, deep motions in between to stimulate herself differently and moaning, arching, squeezing at him with her muscles, her hands, her sweat-sticky thighs. When she slowed to take a breather, Hiccup was surprised by the sudden mouthful of her tongue. He hadn't even wiped his face, but Heather didn't seem to mind as she ravaged his mouth thoroughly.

Done catching her breath, Heather slapped at the top of his thigh and Hiccup got the message, raising his knees for her to grip for leverage as she rode him. Her free hand cupped her breast, squeezing and pinching at her own nipple and Hiccup could feel her tighten in pleasured response to it. Hiccup gripped her hips for stability, hearing her moans mingle with Astrid's in the air like a filthy orchestra.

Heather pushed at one of his hands, guiding it between her thighs and Hiccup took the none-too-subtle hint to touch her clit, alternating between rubbing her and letting Heather rut against his fingers on the down stroke. His body was coiling tighter, warm air thick with the scent of lust and sex and the sounds of Astrid and Heather both moaning aloud, mixed with the guttural sounds of sweaty skin meeting roughly and at speed.

Climax beckoning, Hiccup tried to meet Heather's thrusts and pressed a little firmer on her clit. He got the response he was looking for, her hand tightening on her breast and his knee as she shuddered, whimpering.

"Close!"

Relieved, Hiccup kept going and thankfully Heather broke atop him just before he could take it no more. She bucked and growled and dug her hands into his skin as she came, Hiccup's hips becoming jerky and losing any rhythm they had gained as he thrust up once, twice and came. The condom caught the mess, which left him feeling thoroughly sticky and debauched as Heather fought to catch her breath.

"Fuck!"

Astrid swore, Hiccup turning automatically to the sound as his girlfriend came - he knew the signs, her neck flushed and knuckles white with their taut grip - and watched Eret carry them both through their mutual pleasure until Astrid shifted her hands and laid in a slightly ungainly pose on the sofa beneath her. Eret turned and flopped backward himself in a lazy seated position, leant back with a contented sigh.

Heather took her time to remove herself from Hiccup's lap, only moving when hr softened and they had to be wary of losing the condom. She dropped on the bed next to him heavily, distinctly satisfied smile on her face. Hiccup moved, peeling off the used condom and placing it in the nicely provided bins for such a purpose. There were some moist tissue things next to it, again with clear purpose as he wiped himself down functionally. He needed a shower.

There was a sort of... not quite tense, but definitely not a comfortable silence as they headed back down to the changing rooms. Hiccup wanted to use their showers, but knew it would be a nightmare to get his leathers back on after. So he dressed with sex and sweat sticking to his skin, Eret rather silent himself as he grabbed his stuff and headed toward the cubicles at the side.

Should he wait? Or would Eret think it weird? Dying to go and get clean, Hiccup decided he was leaving and headed out to give back his locker key. Astrid was already out in the hallway, though he could see stray beads of water on her neck and surmised Astrid had taken a quick rinse and dressed quickly - unless she washed her hair, Hiccup was longer in the bathroom than Astrid, mostly trying to tame his messy mop.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Ohhh, it was a little awkward. They couldn't really talk about it there either, not openly.

"You waiting for Heather?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I was waiting for you."

Hiccup tried to smile, but it felt a little off on his facial muscles and probably came out more like a grimace. A bit of awkwardness was normal, surely? At least until they could talk about it as a couple. It was a bit weird for _him_ to be post-orgasm but not cuddling a naked, pliant Astrid. Astrid loved cuddles too, so maybe they both wanted to cuddle but it felt wrong to when they had others tastes on their lips, different sweat on their skin.

"You coming?"

"Oh, yeah."

They handed their keys over to the still-chipper welcoming guy, bid him goodnight and headed out into brisk night air. Astrid shivered slightly, so Hiccup automatically wrapped an arm around her. Astrid tensed for a second and Hiccup wondered if she was unhappy with his touch since he hadn't showered. He wanted to ask but the car park wasn't private, and it was busier than it had been when they went in.

They picked up their keys and Hiccup walked Astrid to her car, leaning in to kiss her. Astrid turned her head and Hiccup backed off, remembering he hadn't yet washed Heather off his face properly.

"I uh... I'll talk to you soon?"

"Sounds good."

"Yeah."

Astrid slid into her car, rubbing her arms for warmth until the heat kicked in. Hiccup watched her smile tightly through the window, then realised he ought to get out of her cars way and headed to his bike. The engine roared to life beneath him, motorcycle taking him home. There was no question of where he was going - Astrid clearly needed a little space. If she wanted him, she would reach out. She had never been afraid to do that.

Resolving to give her said space as he turned the evening over in his mind all night, Hiccup laid in his bed with skin scrubbed until it practically glowed. Alone. Missing Astrid terribly. It was... probably not a good indicator of the evening if he couldn't even contemplate post-coital cuddles or sleep-spooning with Heather despite the fact he'd had sex with her only hours before.

At work the next day, Hiccup still felt out of sorts. It didn't help that he hadn't yet heard from Astrid other than her text to say she got home alright the previous night.

After a week of radio silence, Hiccup began to get anxious. Resolving to go and visit Astrid after work - just to see she was ok even if she didn't feel up to talking yet - Hiccup relaxed in the break room where a couple of the other guys who worked at the repair shop were chatting.

"Did you hear that Derangeds sister is back on the market? Man, she's hot."

His ears pricked up. 'Deranged' was Dagur, Heather's older brother.

"Thought she was dating that guy with the tattoo on his face?"

"Eret? Nah. They broke up. Apparently he's already dating someone else."

"Who?"

"Some spunky blonde apparently. Guess he doesn't have a fixed type."

Heart in his throat, Hiccup felt realisation hit him like Thor's hammer.

Was Astrid avoiding him... because she was with _Eret?_

-HTTYD-

 **Fanfiction went down for like ten minutes and I panicked I wouldn't finish this tonight. But. I have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not answering all reviews, because I'm kinda bored explaining myself but this one needed addressing.**

 **Some Thoughts - take your obsessive, toxic monogamy culture and fuck off. Your review is an insult to polyamorous people** ** _like myself_** **everywhere. Jealousy, possessiveness and monogamy are** ** _not_** **the only signs of true commitment. Your idea that they don't love each other because of this is ridiculous. And this shouldn't even need saying - they were not cheating! Cheating is an act of deception, they were there with the consent of each other. Not. Cheating!**

 **\+ to the many people bringing it up, the Eretstrid was shorter because I've written Eretstrid before. Heathcup is pretty new to me. Everything I write is practice to get better. That's literally the only reason. Y'all know I love Eret!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid had originally just needed time to process, and Hiccup had been wonderfully patient and understanding and let her have it.

Or so she thought.

When she went back to work two days after... the club, Astrid had every intention of talking to Heather about feeling that the whole 'swinging' thing wasn't for her, then calling and seeing her boyfriend that evening after her shift.

Dropping by the office to ask her boss - she had been _sure_ Heather was on the same shift as her that day - Astrid gave her best winning smile to the man.

"Is Heather on today? Or Eret?"

Placing aside some thick stacks of paper, the boss shook his head.

"They've both resigned. No notice, no reasoning. I now have to fill their vacancies sharpish."

Sensing a delicate subject, Astrid quickly decided to hurry back to her shift. Both Heather _and_ Eret had quit? As she wiped a table, Astrid spied the person who would absolutely know why. He knew everything, it was just usually tricky to get it out of him.

"Tuffnut!"

Tuff turned around, looking up as though he thought the ceiling was what had called his name. Well. Nickname, but nobody had called him "Theodore" in years. What was his mother thinking?

"Who are you?"

"Down here you idiot."

Tuff looked down, spotted Astrid and ambled over like he hadn't just made a fool of himself to the usual crowd. They were pretty used to Tuff though, the eccentric cocktail mixer and dish washer quite the source of amusement.

"What's up A?"

Knowing better than to get caught 'gossiping' rather than working, Astrid dragged Tuff toward the staff bathroom. In hindsight it wasn't the most inconspicuous location, but at least it was empty.

"You know why Heather and Eret quit?"

Tuff looked off into the distance for a minute, tapping his cheek in thought.

"Yes. They... they both thought the other one wasn't quitting."

"That isn't helping Tuff."

He frowned, blinking rapidly for a minute before clicking.

"They broke up! I mean, that's right. They were dating right?"

Astrid took a second to process the facts properly, looking up in surprise.

"Yeah... wait, they broke up?"

"Yep. And obviously they didn't wanna see each other and both quit. Their loss. This job is great! But then I hear Heather was hanging with some guy with a really funny name so maybe she had to change jobs before anyone noticed. Not that I know what they would notice. Girls confuse me. Wait! You're a girl."

Trying not to react noticeably - if anyone had a funny name, it was _Hiccup -_ Astrid settled for sarcasm to get rid of her colleague.

"Well spotted Tuff. You can go."

"Right!"

The blond vanished quickly, leaving Astrid trying to deal with a sudden ache in her chest. Had Hiccup gone to Heather? _Already?_

And if he had? It was _her fault._ Astrid was the one who talked Hiccup round into trying the bloody swinging thing. At first it had been fine. Hel, she even enjoyed the sex itself but after... it just all felt a little off. Watching Hiccup across the room with someone else, not with his arms around Astrid the way he knew she liked after they were intimate. Seeing that look of satisfaction beneath somebody else... beneath Heather.

Blaming Heather helped a little. Heather said it wouldn't change anyones relationship and yet she had broken up with Eret. Apparently to move right in on Astrid's boyfriend.

Honestly, she thought Heather was better than that. Hiccup too. But... seemed she was wrong.

Astrid trucked through her shift. She went to the store for ice cream. Astrid sat at home in her pyjamas, eating her weight in some caramel and cookie dough frozen monstrosity to drown her sorrows. One night - she was allowed one night to wallow and fall apart.

Of course, Astrid could call Hiccup and make certain. But... if she heard it from him, it became true. _Real._ Astrid wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Waking up with a stomach ache and the occasional threat of tears, Astrid got out of bed, put on her running shoes and went out to pound the pavement. Running was cleansing, therapeutic for her. Her feet didn't care she had boy trouble. Her legs weren't caught up on what happened in that club. The ground under her shoes wasn't bothered by who was dating who. Astrid could run until it hurt and hurt it did, but by the time she got out of the shower she felt a little more human.

Astrid told herself that she didn't miss him, and maybe it would have worked. But she kept finding herself missing the strangest things about him.

Like lunch. Cute post it notes on her sandwich tubs, or Hiccup's habit of cutting fresh fruit and vegetables into unusual shapes - Astrid had one had and cucumber triangles nestled next to the rest of her stuff, and it won strange looks in the staff canteen but made her smile.

Sleeping wasn't so bad at first, but after a couple of weeks Astrid began to really miss the way Hiccup's arms wound round her as she slept. Missed his heartbeat against her back and his kisses against her temple.

Her broken laptop mocked her; Hiccup had never gotten around to fixing it. The memory of him sat at her table, lean chest bare and the smell of oil in the air flashed through her mind, the one mug on her drying rack looking sad and lonely.

"You alright lass?"

Mulch quizzed as Astrid served him his drink - they had replaced Eret, but not Heather yet - and she realised she was lost in her head a little again. There was an advert for keeping an eye out for motorcycles on the road playing, and it was a bitter reminder of her own two-wheeled rider. Not that he was hers anymore it seemed.

Surely if Hiccup wasn't with Heather, he would have come to see her. Or at least _called_ her? Surely?

The longer Astrid thought about it, the angrier she got. Hiccup at least owed her an explanation. An apology. The _truth._

As soon as her shift ended, Astrid tossed her apron on it's hook, grabbed her car keys and made a beeline for her (ex?)boyfriends flat. She still had a key, plus a fob for the electronic entry on her keyring, so Astrid was able to head straight into the building and up the stairs to his floor.

Breaking in was tempting. Potentially getting arrested was _not._ As she approached to knock the door, Astrid heard a distinctly female voice on the other side. Raising her fist, she hit the wood quite hard. The frame may or may not have rattled a little bit.

"Expecting someone?"

"No."

The two owners of the voices were close to the door. One was Hiccup's...

The other _wasn't_ Heather. When Hiccup pulled open the door, she recognised his mother behind him. That made hitting the door a tad excessive, Astrid noted in a distant part of her mind.

"Uh. Hi? Did you come here to see me, or did my door piss you off?"

Hiccup... he looked _terrible._ Exhausted, cheeks messy with stubble longer than she had ever seen it. A little of her faded, replaced with some concern for the state he was in.

"Both?"

He raised an eyebrow, mother visibly loitering to listen to them and Astrid didn't want to have any of the conversations she came over with in mind in front of his mom.

"Can we talk?"

Hiccup let out a humorless chuckle, turning away from her as though he was unable to continue looking at her.

"Finally come to tell me about Eret?"

Astrid flinched inwardly, hoping it didn't come out on her face how wrong-footed she was.

"Tell you _what_ about Eret exactly?"

"I haven't heard a word from you in three weeks."

"And you think I've spent it with _Eret?"_

Hiccup finally looked at her, something like surprise and wariness and maybe hope in his tired green eyes.

"You're... you're not the blonde?"

* * *

"I guess that makes you _not_ the guy with the weird name."

As soon as Astrid said that, Hiccup felt his heart turn over in his chest.

Had the last few weeks of him trying to deal with his broken heart - not to mention losing Astrid as one of his closest friends - all been caused by a _misunderstanding?_

"Do you think perhaps you should invite her in rather than talk at the doorway son?"

His mothers voice intruded on Hiccup's racing thoughts, which made him snap upright.

"Oh. Yeah. Do you want to come in?"

Astrid stared at him for a minute, then nodded and walked in. Hiccup closed the door behind her, suddenly quite aware he hadn't taken brilliant care of himself for a few weeks. His mother had detected a low mood over the phone, swooped in to coddle her heartbroken son.

Hiccup ended up telling her everything. Not his _proudest_ moment, but she had been remarkably understanding. Soothed him. No judgement.

"All couples have trials and troubles son. What matters is that we learn from them."

"I learnt something. She prefers Eret."

Valka had insisted Hiccup actually reach out to Astrid and be certain, but Hiccup's wounded pride wouldn't let him. He reckoned if Astrid hadn't turned up and staged war on his front door, his mother would have convinced him. Or done it herself. His mother did so love to meddle and fuss.

Now, faced with his (ex?)girlfriend, Hiccup wasn't quite sure what to do with his awkward self.

"What did you mean, I'm not the blonde?"

"I heard the guys at work talking about Heather being single again, and that Eret was already dating 'some spunky blonde girl'. That's... you to a T. And you hadn't gotten in touch and I was trying to give you space and-"

Astrid placed a hand against his mouth, quieting Hiccup quite effectively.

"I heard Heather was dating someone with a weird name."

Hiccup had to move her hand, feeling her pulse quicken when his fingers touched her wrist gently.

"Yeah, she's dating Justin, according to Scott. Or as he's better known-"

"Fishlegs."

Astrid finished for him.

"You thought I..."

" _You_ thought I had too."

Valka's voice cut between them as she leant in and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'll leave you to sort this out between the two of you. You know where I am if you need me son."

She kissed his cheek and let herself out, all while Hiccup and Astrid just stood in silence. It took them both a minute to speak again.

"You honestly thought I had gone off with Eret and left you wondering?"

Slightly ashamed, Hiccup nodded.

"I should have thought better of you, but I think I let my own insecurities rule out proper logic. My moms been trying to get me to go talk to you ever since I told her."

"You _told_ her? Everything?"

"Well I didn't go into excruciating detail but yeah. She was surprisingly ok with it."

Astrid frowned, pacing and leaving Hiccup hanging as he waited to see whether they were... he didn't even know. Had they broken up? Was the damage irreparable?

"I don't think swinging was for us."

 **Us.** Us meant both of them. Hiccup latched onto the word with perhaps too much hope.

"I don't either."

Before Hiccup could think what else to say, Astrid had turned and thrown her arms around his middle. He held her in return, relief surging as Astrid squeezed him tight and nuzzled beneath his jaw. She pulled away pretty quickly, nose wrinkled.

"You need a shower. And a shave."

"I know... you uh, wanna wait out here?"

Astrid nodded and perched herself on the sofa, shooing at him from her position of making herself quite at home. The vision made him unreasonably happy.

 _She was back._

He tried to talk himself being too hopeful as he ran the electric shaver over his face and neck, clearing the thick scruffy mess there to leave only the usual stubble - Hiccup found wet shaving far more irritating to his skin. This was gentler for him.

Then he hopped in the shower, cleaning the smell of work and poor self-care from his skin and conditoning his hair properly, stepping out feeling a new man. His reflection was slightly less sore viewing too, the shower and shave seeming to take five years off his face. Hiccup realised he didn't have clean clothes in the bathroom and felt daft for his oversight, wrapping a towel around his waist and using another to try and stop his hair dripping everywhere.

"Forget your clothes?"

Astrid gave him the once over, grinning.

"... Maybe. I was in a rush to be clean so you might hug me again."

She smiled a little wider, ignoring the residual moisture on his skin as she came over and hugged him again.

"Yep. Definitely better."

Hiccup chuckled, doing his best not to soak her with the wet towel from his hair as he returned her embrace.

"So... we gonna talk about stuff?"

"Later. Naptime."

Astrid led him to his bedroom, openly ogling his bare backside when Hiccup dropped the towel and pulled on fresh bottoms. Then she waited expectantly until Hiccup laid on his side, kicked off her shoes and curled up in front of him. Maybe she had been having terrible sleep like he had.

Either way, Hiccup wasn't about to complain about the insistence upon a nap together. He slid his arm across her waist and spooned around Astrid's back. She sighed happily, wriggled to get more comfortable and stilled soon after. Hiccup's determination to stay awake and appreciate her presence faded beneath exhaustion, his eyes falling closed to the lullaby of her soft breathing next to him.

When he woke, Astrid was already awake next to him and smiled when she saw his eyes open. Hiccup smiled back, stroking her soft cheek with no consult from his brain.

"Hey you."

Astrid touched the hand on her cheek equally gently.

"Hey yourself."

"I missed you."

Hiccup found himself saying, again with no consult from his brain. Luckily, Astrid didn't seem to mind.

"I missed you too. And I can't believe you thought I would leave you for _Eret._ If he was my type, Scott would have had a chance don't you think?"

He cringed slightly at the prospect of his distant cousin dating his girlfriend, but conceded Astrid's point.

"Hey, you thought I was with Heather. You know full well _my_ type is blonde."

Astrid pouted a little petulantly.

"I think its clear we both made assumptions when the sensible thing would have been to _talk_ to each other."

"Yeah. You're very right. So... shall we talk now?"

Humming to herself as she traced shapes over the back of Hiccup's hand, Astrid was visibly thinking.

"I'm not sure there's much to say. I'm sorry for pushing you into it though."

Taking a minute to think, Hiccup shook his head.

"You didn't push me. You presented your thoughts, and I agreed. Look, we tried it. It didn't... _doesn't_ suit us. It wasn't a mistake. It was... a learning experience."

"You think?"

His wounded ego finally having stopped being a hindrance to talking, Hiccup was able to call on the conversations with his mother and soothe Astrid's concerns.

"I do. I'm sure there are hundreds, maybe even thousands of happy couples who do this stuff. We just aren't one of them. And that's ok."

This was where their compatibility and benefit to the other showed; Astrid made him strong, helped him feel secure in himself. Hiccup made her calm, grounded her racing mind and over-analysing.

"And you're happy to leave it at that?"

"I am if you are. We both handled ourselves a little poorly immediately after, but now we're here and talking about it."

Biting her bottom lip in thought, Astrid eventually nodded.

"That all makes a lot of sense. So... are we ok?"

"I am if you are."

Hiccup waited for her to answer. It took a minute, but Astrid opted to say they were ok by kissing him. The feeling was like a warm drink, sliding down to curl in his belly and soothing any leftover tensions. Gods had he missed kissing Astrid. She was equally responsive, clutching at his bare shoulders and still-damp hair in that way that only she did. Heather had been... greedy, hungry for sex but Astrid was simply hungry for _him._

When the two separated, both were a little flushed, breathing a little harder. Astrid's eyes were bright, widened. Knowing she could tell he was aroused by her, Hiccup hastened to clarify that wasn't an expectation of his.

"If you wanna wait, I'm ok with that."

She visibly considered it, then shook her head and pressed against him again.

"Mmm. Nope. Been too long."

Before Hiccup knew what was happening, Astrid had crawled on top of him and resumed kissing sense clean out of him. They both grappled with her top, peeling off her clothes with the occasional expletive as they had to move apart to get trickier items off. Astrid went for his pyjama bottoms in short order, leaving both naked against each other and Hiccup would have known it was _Astrid_ blindfolded, her body moulding to his as they made out on his bed.

He was very glad his mother made him clean up his flat the day before, caring and fiddling but not _enabling_ him as he wallowed. So the sheets their bodies tangled in amongst were clean, soft against bare skin. Astrid's sensitive spots were intrinsically mapped in his own mind, tickling lightly along her waist and watching the blonde girl writhe beneath his touch.

Hiccup reached for her hair braid - he hadn't missed how she kept it up at the club. Astrid's hair being down was a sign of trust all by itself, and when she helped Hiccup untie it to free long blonde waves of golden silk, he knew they were definitely still good.

Astrid's limbs shook gently when Hiccup's fingers dipped down between her thighs, stroking and touching the way he had learned won him the best reactions. His girlfriend didn't disappoint, arching her back and rolling her hips into his touch, holding his gaze as best she could until pleasure took over her body. Her eyes closed and her lips parted, moans increasing from soft whimpers to hungry whines.

"Hi-iiii-ccup" Astrid's voice caught as he raked his nails teasingly down her inner thigh, knowing how she loved it "don't tease. Need you."

Reaching for him, Astrid curved up into his body wantonly, seeking his heat and lean muscles with her hands on skin. Hiccup indulged both their want for kissing, groaning against soft lips when Astrid's knowing fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking gently and touching the sensitive spot just beneath the head that made Hiccup keen in the back of his throat.

Astrid's hips pushed up into his, seeking Hiccup's body and he loved how she trembled as his cock rutted against her clit. She was slick, ready for him and Hiccup needed to move for protection, but Astrid's tight grip on his body wasn't really allowing it. She growled when he tried again, leaving him trying not to laugh at her scandalized expression when he attempted to move.

"I need a condom."

"Fuck the condom."

He understood rather quickly, knowing Astrid wanted everything to be different to the night at the club. They'd only been for one of their agreed upon two trips for sexual health checks, but both had come back clear and Astrid was on other contraception. They had used protection with Eret and Heather. All risks were minimal.

"You sure?"

Astrid showed no signs of doubt, stroking at his back and curling a leg around his hips.

"Mhmm. Want you."

Hiccup tried not to let the sudden burst of heat in his gut overwhelm, knowing Astrid was offering a heartfelt trust in him to be taking care of both her emotional and physical health, trusting him with her body and heart as one. Still, she seemed no more patient than usual and wriggled expectantly, only calming when Hiccup was finally inside her.

 _Fuck,_ it was a world of difference. Not necessarily physically, but emotionally. They were joined with no barriers between them, Astrid's soft heat welcoming him inside her and Hiccup felt every inch. Hiccup's hands went beneath her thighs, leaning back and taking Astrid's body with him. As she adjusted to the new depth, Astrid's hair tumbled down her back and tickled at Hiccups hands. By the gods, she was the most beautiful thing Hiccup would ever be blessed with, he was certain.

The position was deep, close and intimate; their faces were barely six inches apart, his hands curled around her lower back and Astrid's arms loosely draped across his shoulders. Her knees dug into the mattress either side of him, allowing her the leverage to ride Hiccup in long, deep motions at her own pace. Already wound tight, Astrid still drew it out in slow thrusts to torment them both with acute pleasure.

Satisfied Astrid could support her own weight, Hiccup let one hand roam her heaving chest, thumbing swollen nipples and stroking her sensitive sides. Astrid shuddered against him with every touch, biting at his shoulder when Hiccup's fingers slipped down to press firmly at her clit. He felt her tighten around him further, nails dragging down his back on every thrust as everything began to make Astrid fall to pieces.

Hiccup ensured he kept his rhythm as best he could, Astrid's shaking thighs tiring under the exertion but they were both teetering on the precipice, he could _feel_ it. Could taste it in the sweat on Astrid's skin as he held her tighter, wrist aching from the awkward angle but Hiccup kept up the pressure against her hot clit until Astrid made **those** sweet, sinful sounds before quaking in his hold, skin breaking on his back and shoulder where she clung tighter to him in every way she could.

Dizzy with the heat and pleasure, barely able to remember how to breathe, Hiccup let the feel of Astrid's spasming muscles around his cock take him to Valhalla with her. They pitched and rocked together like a turbulent ship, the shakes and quivers taking seemingly forever to abate until they were sweaty, spent against each other.

Not to mention sticky, Hiccup's half-melted mind supplemented as he felt his come leak from Astrid's body. That would be an adjustment to get used to he mused.

Helping Astrid lay back down, Hiccup found himself pulled down with her. Opening his arms gave him an armful of satisfied blonde girlfriend, head burrowed in against his chest paying no mind to his sticky sweat as they cuddled.

"Mmm. Much better."

"I'm very glad to hear that."

Astrid made a contented sound against his chest, purring like a cat when he ran his fingers through her bed-mussed hair and squirming when his fingers mapped the dip of her lower back.

They might've stayed in that little bubble forever... had Astrid's stomach not growled.

"Did you skip dinner to come yell at me earlier?"

"Yep."

Chuckling to himself, Hiccup reluctantly peeled himself out of Astrid's embrace and hunted for his discarded bottoms.

"I'm going to go make food."

"And hot chocolate?"

Astrid's hopeful face peeked up from the messy bed, making him smile again. His cheeks were starting to hurt and he revelled in it. It was worth it to be so ecstatic with Astrid back.

"And hot chocolate. But you'll have to get up. No-"

"Eating in bed. I know. I'll get up in a minute. Comfy."

Astrid splayed herself back in the rumpled sheets with a defiant huff at the prospect of getting up, but she called out to him again before he left the room.

"Hey Hiccup."

"Yes milady?"

"You still need to fix my laptop."

One blue eye was cracked open, peering up at him. He laughed lightly.

"I think I can swing that."

-HTTYD-

 **To everyone who enjoyed the fic... See you on the next one!**

 **To everyone who didn't... tough noodles.**

 **(and to everyone who actually thought it _wouldn't_ be HEA... do you know me at all?)**


End file.
